Wings of Danger
Wings of Danger is the 15th episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It features Zenowing's first transformation into the Dino Charge Silver Ranger and the final appearance of Doomwing. Synopsis The Rangers learn the history of their Energems from a newfound ally. Meanwhile, an epic battle ensues in the forest over the Silver Energem. Plot The episode starts with the Rangers discussing the origin of the Zords. Zenowing reveals that he created the Zords for the protection of the Energems. He came to know that Keeper was on Earth, but he had found only the Silver Energem. The heroes are fascinated. Keeper says that he believed that it was Zenowing who created the Zords, the moment they found the first one. He is very happy to have Zenowing back. Zenowing says that they shall celebrate when he recovers the Silver Energem and heads out to prepare. The other Rangers volunteer to help him, but he asks them to steer clear of his way. The others find it very strange that Zenowing does not value teamwork. Keeper points out that, due to the evil influence of Doomwing on Zenowing, he has forgotten his real self. However, he shall remember soon who he actually was. At the villains' base, Doomwing request one last chance from Arcanon before he destroys him. Arcanon agrees and lends him the Silver Energem.In the forest, the Rangers train. They hear some noise and go check it out. They find Zenowing practicing some never-before-seen sword moves. They praise him, but he appears to be very cold, and reminds them that he is not fooling around, but is preparing for a serious battle. Riley asks Zenowing to teach him the Prism Slash Move, as he too is a swordsman, but Zenowing refuses, as he believes that a human can never master that move. He asks the Rangers to stay away from Lord Arcanon, as they have no idea how dangerous he is. Shelby insists that he tells them. He eventually gives in and tells his and Arcanon's backstory. According to him, Arcanon destroyed a whole planet, Sentai 6, only to retrieve the Dark Energem. After finding out the Silver Energem, Zenowing found and confronted him. During the battle, the Silver Energem bonded to him, turning him into the Silver Ranger. Despite his power, Zenowing could not defeat Arcanon, and got captured by him instead. Arcanon knew that Zenowing would never agree to become loyal to him, so with just one touch of the dark energem, he created the evil counterpart of Zenowing, Doomwing, and used him to control the noble avian Shelby points out that this explains how Snide came into existence. She thinks that Arcanon is behind all this. The monsters arrive and they go to fight them. Although Zenowing asks the other Rangers to stay away from the battle, they point out the necessity of teamwork and morph anyway and enter into the battle. Zenowing takes Doomwing, but Doomwing is more powerful and is almost about to finish off Zenowing, just when Riley valiantly jumps in to save Zenowing. Doomwing injures Riley badly. Keeper arrives and saves then all. Arcanon finally meets Keeper in person. Arcanon warns Doomwing that he better get hold of Zenowing or, otherwise, he will personally be killed by Arcanon. Back in the lab, Kendall analyzes the wound but she says that she has no idea if Riley shall become alright as she has never seen such a type of wound. Zenowing blames Riley and says it was his fault that he got injured. The other Rangers are annoyed by this remark and Tyler points out that Zenowing is still alive, thanks to Riley. All the others leave the base. Keeper talks to Zenowing and makes him understand the realization he is currently experiencing. He says that, as Doomwing veiled his true emotions, he does not have gratitude, and somehow has lost his true self. The Rangers discuss the cold nature of Zenowing. Monsters attack them and they begin to fight. Zenowing speaks to Riley, who is unconscious. He confesses that he was cold towards them at the beginning, but Riley warmed up his heart. He sends a bolt through his sword to the wound, healing it. He says that, in a battle, Zenowing's skill will help him, while Riley's heart will help Zenowing to differentiate between wrong and right. Saying this, Zenowing leaves him and goes to the forest. He senses the presence of the Silver Energem. Doomwing shows up and he is able to copy every move of Zenowing. Zenowing gets captured and Arcanon is about to merge Doomwing and Zenowing using the Dark Energem. Riley wakes up, sensing that Zenowing is in deep trouble. He can now see through Zenowing's eyes. Riley rushes to the forest after showing Kendall that his wound has healed. He stops the fusion process using the Green Prism Slash, the one Zenowing told that he could not master. The Dark Energem falls far off and Fury and Singe go looking for it. Arcanon leaves, leaving Doomwing to Zenowing's mercy. Doomwing tries to flee but is stopped by Tyler while the other Rangers fight the reanimated monsters. Zenowing fights him and gets back his energem. He morphs and battles him again. Meanwhile each of the Rangers take on a monster and Tyler destroys all of them at once. Zenowing destroys Doomwing with the Silver Prism Slash and Titano Saber Final Strike. In the ship, Poisandra hands a mine to Heckyl and asks him not to forget their deal. He uses the mine to blast the cell open. He escapes and reaches Arcanon's chamber. There, he overhears Singe telling Arcanon that Doomwing was destroyed, but he found the dark Energem. Heckyl gets the flashback of his past. Heckyl was an inhabitant of Sentai 6. When Arcanon tried to steal the Dark Energem, he tried to stop him by running away, with the Energem within its containment. He was hit by a blast and the dark energem went off the box and away from him. He vowed never to let the Dark Energem fall into the evil hands of Arcanon and tried to take it. The moment he touched it, he got surrounded by dark energy and converted into Snide, his evil counterpart. He had no memories of the past whatsoever. Arcanon took the energem from his hand and left. Overwhelmed with anger, Heckyl attacks Arcanon, accusing him of destroying his entire planet and vows revenge. Singe and Fury takes him by force and he is captivated again. Back in the forest, Zenowing realizes the importance of teamwork and they all practice together. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) *Andy Grainger - Lord Arcanon (voice) *Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) *Mark Wright - Doomwing (voice) *Gerald Urquhart - Iceage (vocal effects) *Peter Daube - Stingrage (vocal effects) *Scott Wills - Gold Digger (vocal effects) *Stephen Butterworth - Meteor (vocal effects) *Adrian Smith - Ninja (vocal effects) *Jay Simon - Hunter (vocal effects) Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast) (×2), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), T-Rex Super, Anklyo + Pachy + T-Rex (Ankylo-Pachy Formation) *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Dino Cycle, Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast), Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera + Ptera + Ptera *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – N/A Errors *Heckyl's mouth and hands were free despite being thrown in the cell with his hands cuffed and mouth stuffed with a rag in "Recipe for Disaster." However, it is a possibility that Heckyl used his powers to break the hand cuffs and removed the rag from his mouth afterwards. *After talking to Zenowing, Ivan leaves with his Energem still in the charging station. However, the very next scene in the Command Center shows Ivan's Energem gone. *The scene that showed Ivan after Tyler used the T-Rex morph blast was from Power Rangers Dino Charge Episode 11. *The episode reuses a filming error from the previous episode where Riley is seen in Dino Steel without ever activating it. The shot is recycled into this episode properly this time. However another shot appears where Riley is NOT in Dino Steel, and he is again in the next. Notes *Among the monsters revived by Wrench on Doomwing's behalf are Iceage, Scrapper, Slammer, Puzzler, Stingrage, Duplicon, Bones, Gold Digger, Shearfear, Meteor, Ninja, and Hunter. *This is the last episode that Heckyl is evil. *This episode also shows Heckyl and Snide's past. *This episode reveals that all the Dino Charge Zords were created by Zenowing and that he designed them to awaken whenever an Energem bonds to someone. *This episode aired on Brennan Mejia & Jessica Rey's birthday. See Also (fight footage & story) (Green Ranger's finisher footage) References Category:New Power Ranger Episode